Talk:Believe (1)/@comment-4127080-20140711193241
Maya has to have the worse friends ever. The only real friends she ever gotten has to be Cam, Tori, Miles, Grace and Winston. Now that Cam and Tori are gone she has now her. Since her and Miles broke up which means Winston and Miles are out of the picture for now. She does everything she can for they can be safe and happy and no apperication instead they thank her by shitting on her. It's really hard to say which friend is worse Zig, Tristan, or Zoe. Zig: He has done nothing but treating her like shit for the longest time I can remember. Ever since 12B he made it perfectly clear that he doesn't give a rat ass that she happy own if he is happy. He doesn't respect her wishes when she told him many times that she loves Cam and wants to be with him. Then he push her boyfriend to suicide. Even if Cam was suicidal or nor it was still wrong because Zig is still ruining her relationship either way. How would you feel if your so called friend ruin your relationship. Yes he help her in Zombie but since Zig told her he wish she can take advantage then he only help just to earn major point with Maya for he can get into her pants. This isn't six flags where he can by a flash pass and for he can be in first in line to ride any ride he want. When Zig had no home. Maya invited him to saty in stay place. He gets free food and doesn;t have to pay a cent. He thanks her by ruining another of her relationship. How sweet of Zig. Tristan: He is jealous that the guys that he likes end up liking Maya. I know it sucks esp if it happens twice but it's not Maya's fault. She can't control how Miles and Cam feel about her and she can't how she feels about them. Also ateast Maya try to get Tristan permission if it's okay if she can date them. Maya didn't have to get his permission. I mean Tristan isn't her father or his brother and a real friend wouldn't make pick between them or boy. Zoe who he treats with more respect then Maya didn't ask his permission when she went for Miles or didn't care. He left her alone at a club at night. Which may I remind you many people like Anson go there to find girls like Maya who are alone an alley. When Maya calls him out he doesn't even say sorry. He just give an excuse that he only ditch her bc he though she was going to ditch her for a guy when he knows she needs time to get over Cam. Also he almost tells Zoe about Cam just to impress her even when Zoe hates her. He makes her be friends with Zoe and make it seems like what happen is no big deal. The only reason Tristan gave Zoe the cold shoulder in 13A because Zoe "stole" Miles from him if it wasn't for that Tristan would have ditch Maya the whole summer. Don't get me started on the speech Tristan made. He calls Maya's love life epic. Yes it might be for her at first but at the end of the day she ends up unhappyand heartbroken. Also it gets me mad that when Maya kissed Zig. He took Tori's side and gave Maya the cold shoulder. Hey if Tori decide to give Maya the cold shoulder after Cam died which many people would do then so would have Tristan and Maya would have been dealing with the suicide alone. I mean Tori was the only one who comfort her not Tristan. With Zoe it just took a conversation for he can forgive her what she did to Maya which in my opinion making someone the new school slut by cyberbullying them is way worse than kiss you bff's bf. Zoe: She pretended to be her bff so she can use it aganist her by making her the new school slut. Whatever you post online it can't go away, If you post a picture then delete it then there a good chance someone already saw it and save it on there desktop so then can post on another website also anyone with internet can see the facerange page. I don't care if it's badly photoshop she still ended up getting bullied for it. She still ended up being sexually harass. Everyone ended up joining Zoe instead of being against her by standing up for Maya. Death song my fucking ass if it would me I would have use my guitar as a pinata stick on her. Maya has a good heart for putting that behind it because Zoe need a friend when she was rape. She didn't judge her like her so called friends and not many people would do that. Even if Zoe needs the love and support right now but I'm still not a fan of there friendship. If I were Maya I would have still gave Zoe my support but at the same time keep my distance because we live in a world that some people di appericate the good things you do and there are people than don't and once they gotten over it then they treat you like shit all over again. I got a feeling that oce Zoe finally is able to move on from her rape then she would shit on Maya like Tristan and Zig has. The again I could be wrong but I'm just saying because it has happen to me. I wish I had a friend like Maya. I use to have crappy friends like them until I realize I am better off alone then having friends like them. I end up being a loner in my class even if isn't easy since I have no partner when my teacher ask us to pair up and it can feel alone at times whenever my real friends aren't around.